Shredded Papers
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: Mitchie and Shane have fixed every aspect about their jaded relationship in only a few years. Except for the fact that they dont have kids. Its every couples dream to have kids. So why doesnt Mitchie and Shane have one? Smitchie
1. 29

Shredded Papers

–

Chapter 1: 29

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Woohoo!!! Its finally up :D. Now onto the story.

–

She smirked at the small cake.

She hated the small cake.

The small cake with the numbers 29 written on it.

She grabbed a knife and stabbed the number.

She hated those numbers.

She turned those numbers.

She didnt want to be 29.

That just meant she was getting old.

Which meant that her biological clock wasnt happy with her.

She didnt want her biological clock to drop dead.

But then again.

Why should she care.

She looked at the album with the blue and pink script swirled on it.

'Oh yeah.'

She thought to herself.

'Thats why.'

She grabbed the album and lightly traced all the things on the page.

The page that she might as well throw out.

She grimaced a bit as she looked at the page.

It was mocking her.

The hideous page was laughing.

Telling her that she wishes that she could fill up that page.

But she never would.

Heck even with her ticking biological clock.

She would never get to fill up that page.

She slammed the album shut as she heard Shane come into the apartment.

She wasnt even supposed to look.

They both knew she wasnt.

Sometimes it just hurt to much.

But she couldnt help herself.

She just went back to slowly stabbing the number 29 on the small cake.

"Again Mitchie?"

"Yes again. Just like every year after I turned 26. Buying a cake and stabbing it."

He sighed grabbing the knife from her.

"Stop it Mitchie."

She smirked and slid down in her chair.

"No."

"How come."

"Because Im a grown woman and I can do what I want. Now give me back the dang knife."

He sighed sticking the knife back into the cake.

"Fine. Do whatever you want."

"Thank you."

She smiled and went back to stabbing the cake.

And sitting on the album that she wasnt supposed to look at.


	2. Album

Chapter 2: Album

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: All of you think they will have a baby (sighs) They may or may not. But down below is why at the moment they can not :D

–

Mitchie opened up the album again when Shane was gone.

And looked again at the empty page.

The page that was empty all for a few neutral gender decorations.

Like a stroller.

And a rattle.

And a baby.

That page made her feel empty.

Even emptier than she was in real life.

She wanted a baby.

She wanted everything that came with having a baby.

Even getting up at 3 am to feed it.

She wanted all the good and the bad.

But she couldnt have it.

And she found it unfair.

That there were so many people out there who dont even want a baby that has one.

And then there are the people like her.

Who dont have a baby at all.

But would die to have one.

And she didnt want some one elses baby.

Like what some people did.

She wanted her own baby that she would have a special connection to.

One that had her flesh and blood.

That was all she really wanted.

And every time she looked at that album page she was reminded of that.

And how much it hurt that she couldnt have one.

For a while she was perfectly fine with not being able to have a baby.

But now.

Now it just felt cruel and wrong.

Especially if she were out.

And she would see someone with a happy bouncy giggly baby.

Her heart would just wither and die a bit.

Because they had the one thing that she so desperately wanted.

If she could have a baby she would do it in a heartbeat.

But she cant.

And she knows that.

Shes known that for years.

And it still hurts every time she is reminded of it.

She knew when she first found out she couldnt have a baby she was relieved.

She was maybe 25.

She didnt want to have kids at that time.

But of course she quickly changed her mind.

And it created a hollow empty feeling for her.

Which sometimes this album filled.

And sometimes this album just made it hurt even more.

She wanted a baby.

And at this point in time.

She was going to figure out a way to have one.


	3. Endometriosis

Chapter 3: Endometriosis

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Okay this chapter I had to do a ton of research for so if you need more information on things mentioned in this chapter links to websites are on my profile. And if you are any one you know has this condition please do not be offended that I am using it in my story. If you feel that I messed up in any of my research please let me know so I can change it immediately.

–

Mitchie sighed staring at the tv zoning in and out thinking back to when she found out she couldnt have a kid.

Sure she should have known something was wrong.

With all the pain she felt every time she was on her cycle.

Or how she always had lower back pain.

Or after.

Well married couple stuff.

The pain that came after.

But she had just ignored it.

Which was stupid.

Or even just the simple fact that she was taking 3 naps at the weirdest times.

Or how even when it wasnt her cycle she had spotting or bloating.

She sighed sadly remembering all of that.

It wasnt any fun at all.

For her or Shane.

But then again.

It may not have been so bad if she had just gone to the doctor in the first place.

And then when she finally went.

She had been questioned by her doctor on possibly ever aspect of her physical being.

And thats when he diagnosed what it was.

But even then he wasnt sure.

So she had decided to go through with the surgery he had suggested to see if his diagnosis was correct.

The surgery had been no fun at all.

But had shown that he had been right.

And when that was done.

He told her basically how it would work.

The pain would continue.

Until her late 40s-50s.

And then it would mostly likely stop.

But she also wouldnt be able to have kids.

Her infertility rate was at 30-40% now.

And even that was high.

And it was mostly her fault.

Not all of it was.

But a small portion was.

A small portion that could have been avoided.

He had asked her if she had any history with alcohol abuse.

And she had told him yes.

He had asked her if her cycle started at a young age.

She had answered what she thought was normal for all girls.

12.

And he asked her if she had long cycles or heavy ones.

Yes to both.

The alcohol had played a major role.

And that one time she had abused caffeine.

And then the things that she couldnt prevent.

Influenced her body as well.

She hadnt really cared when he told her.

She was sorta glad she couldnt have kids.

But now that one word would haunt her until she could find a way to have a kid.

That one word was endometriosis.


	4. Baby

Chapter 4: Baby

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I did more research and Im sure a few of you will be happy with what I found out. Lol

–

The next week Mitchie sat out in the open looking at the album.

She didnt care if Shane saw her.

Because she was going to have a baby.

Well not really.

But she found out she could.

And looking at the album was celebration enough.

She smiled the whole time she looked at it.

She was so happy that she didnt even notice Shane come into the room and try to grab the album.

Well she noticed when he tried to grab it.

Because she retaliated by gripping onto it harder.

He sighed.

"Mitchie come on. You know your not supposed to look at it."

"No. I can look at it if I want now."

"Oh really how come."

She smiled.

"Because I can still have a baby."

He sighed again.

"Mitchie we talked about this. Remember?"

"I know. I know."

"Then why are you doing this again?"

"Because this time I know I can."

She dug in her pocket and pulled out a paper.

She unfolded it and showed him.

"See. He did an ultrasound and saw there wasnt to much scarred tissue so its still possible."

"So you want to have a baby."

She nodded.

"Yes like I have for a while now. Please Shane."

He sighed.

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes. With all my heart."

He sighed then looked at her.

"Okay."

She smiled.

"Thank you Shane! I know you think you arent really ready for kids but ts both of us so it cant be that bad."

She hugged him and kissed him.

Meanwhile all he could think was what she just said.

Even that didnt make him feel ready for kids.


	5. Change

Chapter 16: Caffeine

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: And thus I feel like a dirty dirty liar (bows head in shame) Ps going to wrap this story up soon. WILL I repeat WILL have another installment. Still considering if its the final one.

–

Mitchie could feel her veins pulsing as the caffeine raced through her veins.

She knew she was going on a caffeine craze and that her eyes were dilated.

But she didnt care.

It was cheap and legal.

And wasnt considered a drug.

Pouring more of the powder into the cup she didnt notice her hand shaking.

She added water and downed it.

She smiled as she felt the rush of her veins opening up and her blood coursing through them faster and faster.

She continued this.

Loving the rush.

Forgetting about everything.

How would she be able to focus to focus on the other things going on in her life if she was to busy focusing on how great this rush felt.

–

Hours later Mitchie felt even worse than before she had consumed all of the caffeine.

She groaned digging the heel of her palms into her forehead.

Curled up in a ball.

Who knew caffeine could cause this type of pain.

–

Shane felt useless.

He was just sitting there.

Doing nothing.

No one to talk to.

Nothing.

He finally got rid of his mother.

Although she wasnt happy about that.

She was smart enough to know not to test him.

Especially after his wife just stormed off.

Turned off her phone.

And wont come back.

And him knowing Mitchie.

That could never be a good thing.

And all he could do was think of the worst possible thing.

He hated feeling so on the edge.

He just wanted Mitchie back.

He just wanted to fix everything.

He just wanted everything to be perfect.

But then again.

Nothing can be perfect.


	6. Boredom

Chapter 6: Boredom

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: News songfics up! I highly recommend you read them...

–

Boredom.

Boredom.

Sheer boredom.

Complete and utter boredom.

Was boredom all she could think of doing?

Mitchie already had experience in knowing how long five minutes could feel.

But without Shane it felt excruciatingly long.

He had skipped off on a trip or something.

And frankly she wasnt very to happy about it.

She sighed continuing to wait for the clock to say it had been five minutes.

She actually wished Shane hadnt gone wherever in the world it was he went.

Granted she didnt want him to go in the first place.

But now she really wished he hadnt gone.

At least then she would have had some company.

Instead of boredom.

She sighed bonking her head against the side of her bed.

Thats what she gets for plopping down on it and just letting her head fall over the side.

Oh well.

Maybe it will put her in a coma for five minutes.

She sighed bonking her head again just to see if it would happen.

She rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.

It was official.

Its even longer when you dont want it to happen.

She remembered what it was like when she didnt want it to happen.

It was no where as long or as excruciating as this.

She would be dead by the time five minutes was up.

It was official.

This waiting was her personal hell hole.

Meanwhile Shane was probably off with some non crazy chick in who knows where.

–

Shane wasnt off with some non crazy chick.

He was off in some endless waste land.

He groaned.

He didnt want to come back here.

But obviously he was willing to try to make Mitchie happy.

Even if he was miserable.

And torturing himself with the fact that Mitchie may be doing something stupid.

The something stupid that he has been trying to stop for what seems like eternity.

And he was bored.

Everywhere he went all it was, was old people.

And he was starting to give up hope.

And considering just going back.

His plan a failure.

Which frankly he didnt care about at the moment.

He was bored and he just wanted to go home.


	7. Horrible Luck

Chapter 7: Horrible Luck

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry been a bit out of it for the past week. Cant really write with a fever. Lol.

–

Mitchie sighed realizing it had been five minutes.

And got up to go do what she called the walk of disappointment.

She called it this because she always ended up disappointed.

And she always knew what to expect.

Which is why she had no idea to why to expect this time to be different.

She sighed closing her eyes a bit.

She was insane.

She was hoping and hoping that it would be different.

But she knew that it wouldnt happen.

Just because of her horrible luck.

Her horrible.

Hideous.

Luck.

–

Shane sighed unable to believe what he was looking at.

He couldnt go back home.

He should have known that what he tried to do was a horrible idea.

But he was to stupid to stop himself.

And now he was stuck.

Because all the flights were canceled.

Of course.

He just couldnt believe this.

He had probably the worst possible luck anyone could have.

He really thought he was cursed.

Because his whole life

He just never had any luck.

With any thing.

And he honestly thought he passed that on to Mitchie.

Because her luck seemed to go down hill also.

Stupid luck.

Couldnt give anyone he knew a break could it.


	8. D

Chapter 8: :D

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I recently dug up some of my old writing. Im going to convert it to camp rock. Its actually up now :D Its called Serendipious (trust me you should READ IT)

–

Mitchie smiled.

Her luck finally turned around.

It finally happened.

She couldnt believe this.

To her it was just to amazing.

She wasnt a squealer.

But if she was thats what she would be doing.

And if she was a jumper.

She would be jumping.

And she should just simply leave it at any thing that involved excitement.

She would do it.

But for her at the moment.

Smiling was perfect.

And the little proof that she finally got what she wanted.

–

Shane sighed opening his phone to read a text he got.

And smiled a bit when he saw it was Mitchie.

And smiled even more just seeing the two characters written down.

_:D_

_Mitchie_

He smiled and responded.

_Why you so happy._

The response she sent simply said.

_Youll see_

_Mitchie_

He smiled.

He would.

Although he had a pretty good idea already as to why she was so happy.


	9. Scary Thought

Chapter 9: Scary Thought

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: As I sit at home today doped up on medication I couldnt help but laugh reading this just to cute review.

aww! Does she have a lil' shane in the oven?! haha

I just found it to cute.

–

A week later Mitchie stormed back into the apartment.

"Cant believe that quack!"

Shane sighed hearing her.

"Whats wrong Mitchie?"

She grimaced.

"He claimed that since Im almost 30 that its to dangerous for me to have a kid! And even if I do have the kid that it will end up with down syndrome! Of all things!"

Shane sighed again.

"Mitchie you know that they base that stuff off of what has happened to other woman."

"I dont care! Our kid will be fine! Nothing bad will happen!"

"Do you have a crystal ball Mitchie?"

"No. But Ill make sure of it. Especially now. Im not letting anything happen to the baby. Nothing."

She bit her lip and had said nothing in a small voice.

"I know Mitchie."

"This is all I want. Just one thing. Ive waited to long for anything to happen to this baby."

"We both want the baby to be okay Mitchie."

She sighed.

"I know. Its just a scary thought."

"It is scary."

She smiled a bit.

"Having a kid or something happening to a kid."

"Both."

She laughed a bit.

"I have no idea why your so scared of having a kid Shane. Your job is the easy one."

"Just is."

"I know."


	10. Whipped

Chapter 10: Whipped

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Important question. Would you guys read a story with a summary that goes as follows...

The lights, the attention, thats all it was, and it was to much. And one day. She finally, just cracked.

–

Mitchie screamed seeing blood in her panties.

"No! No! No!"

She tried not to cry as she looked at it.

"Shane."

He ran in and saw Mitchie on the bathroom floor crying staring at her panties.

"Mitchie whats wrong?"

She bit her lip still holding back tears.

"Im bleeding."

"Can I see the panties Mitchie."

She nodded and tossed them to him.

"This isnt a lot Mitchie."

She stared at him with watery eyes.

"Why dont you call your doctor just to make sure. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Do you want me to call Mitchie?"

She bit her lip and nodded again and whispered.

"Just in case."

"Okay."

–

10 minutes later he walked into the bathroom holding pads.

"Your fine Mitchie. He said to track it and wear pads. If it gets to heavy to go next time."

"Nothings wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Apparrently its normal to bleed. Just not a lot."

She nodded.

"He also said that if you really think anythings wrong for you to go to him not to have your whipped husband call. His words not mine."

She smiled a bit.

"So everyone thinks your whipped huh?"

"Yup. Because it is against nature to be a loving husband that wants to do things for his wife willingly. Nope if you do things for your wife than you must be wipped."

She laughed.

"You are. Just a little."

"I am not."

"You are Shane. You know it, I know it, almost everyone knows it."

He sighed.

"Fine Im whipped happy?"

She smiled.

"A little. Yeah. Besides its fun having a whipped husband. Less arguing."

He waved his hand and walked out.

"Hows this for whipped. Ignoring my wife and walking away."

"Shane come back here!"

"Okay okay."

"Whipped."


	11. Not so pleasant news

Not so pleasent news.

I cant update for the next

(counts how long on fingers) 4 weeks

(runs screaming as you all grab pitchforks and hunt me down)

Ill try to update

But ill be busy writting like a crazed wombat for NaNoWriMo.

I need to write 50,000 words in a month!

Also I had to delete Serendipious due to legal reasons that my business thingy that controls my business and she edits my novels (still unpublished)

But for legal reasons I wont say I had to take it down. So sad. :C

(Ill leave it at copyright problems)

So sorry!!!

But dont give up on me if I dont update for a while!!!

PLEASE!!!

Ari aka she who shall lose her hands typing like a crazed wombat.

Check out my nanowrimo status with teh link on my profile!


	12. Lipstick

Chapter 11: Lipstick

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Any one have any ideas on where they want this to go? Let me know if you do :D Nano is shredding all my ideas so its a great help if you have ant suggestions.

–

Mitchie sighed standing on a scale staring at it.

Already a month and barely anything.

Not even five pounds.

Barely three.

She kicked the scale and cursed at it under her breath.

She then walked up to the mirror.

Grabbed her lipstick off the counter.

Opened it and wrote on the mirror.

Red smeared onto the surface with ghosts reflecting faintly behind them.

_Eat more._

_Gain more._

_More, more, MORE_

Shanes eyes widened seeing Mitchie scratching words onto the mirror with her lipstick.

"Mitchie what are you doing?"

She didnt turn to look at him.

"Writing notes to myself."

"Like what."

"Like that Im not heavy enough."

"Okay..."

She sighed and closed her lipstick.

"I need to gain more weight."

"Okay."

"Is that all you know how to say?"

"No."

"Than say something other than it for once for crying out loud."

"Okay."

"And there you go doing it again!"

He was about to say okay but stopped himself mid-word knowing it was better not to.

She smirked and bumped him with her shoulder on her way out.

He sighed.

"Im cleaning off the lipstick!"

"Do it and die Shane! Do it and die!"

He ignored her comment and washed it off.

Which was a huge mistake.

–

Mitchie grimaced seeing what Shane had done.

She grabbed the lipstick again and murdered it on the mirror.

And wrote on it in bold thick letters.

_Drop dead Shane!_

She smirked and got down throwing the lipstick at the mirror.

She ignored the cracking sound that happened as the metal tube whacked into the glass.

She just focused on the dark bold letters.

Now she just hoped he would get the message.


	13. Avery

Chapter 12: Avery

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Hi send me your fanfics or your fav fanfics. Or send me a review of your fav fanfics. Thanks :D Also sorry to whoever asked for me to try and change the format of my stories. I tried so hard but it just didnt work. The third person kept making it into well my format.

–

Mitchie smiled looking at the album.

She was glad she was finally able to look at it without feeling a huge gap in her heart.

Having a gap hurt.

And now that gap was filled.

She already had the name written into the album with a silver marker.

She lightly traced the name.

Avery.

She loved that name.

Simply loved it.

She knew there were crazy people who did insane names for their kids because they wanted to use unique names.

She liked the idea of a unique name.

But nothing over the top.

And Avery was perfect for not being over the top.

She found out about the name when she was little.

She was flipping through a book and saw the name.

And instantly liked it.

It had rolled off her tongue for days.

And whispered against her thoughts for months.

And it had boiled in the depths of her mind for years.

And it continued to boil until now.

When she thought about naming her baby.

And Avery popped into her head again.

And Avery was the name now dubbed onto the baby.

Shane didnt argue.

Shane didnt want to argue.

He liked Avery also.

He truly liked it.

He didnt just say that because he was whipped and bent to Mitchie's every command.

But because he liked Avery.

Mitchie smiled grabbing the scrap book stickers she had dug up.

She peeled off the letters.

A.

V.

E.

R.

Y.

And stuck them down the side of the page.

Then grabbed her silver marker and lightly wrote along the side of each letter a maximum of two words.

A-Absolute

V-Vivid

E-Elaborate

R-Revelation

Y-Your Gratuity

And that was the simple way that Mitchie could describe how this was for her.


	14. Good Riddance

Chapter 13: Good Riddance

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Im so sad. I recently ended Sk8r Boi. But so many have showed that they love it :D. Its raking in the views. Thanks so much everyone :D Youve all made me feel better about having to end it. On another note the one with the summary I asked you about will soon be in the works.

–

She crossed her arms and glared at Shane.

He ignored her.

This was for her own good.

The lady that shouldnt even be a part of their problems spoke up.

"Mitchie do you know why you are here?"

"I dont want to be here. So why should I know why I am here."

Mitchie snapped at her.

She was peeved off to the end of the world.

What the hell was she doing here.

She continued to shoot daggers at Shane.

He felt a light shiver run down his spine.

He could tell she was glaring.

And she knew that he knew.

She smirked.

"Well Mitchie you are here because its an intervention of sorts."

She sprung up out of the chair.

"I do not have a problem!"

"Its not any thing like that Mitchie. Sit down."

She smirked and sunk into the chair.

She wanted to fall deep into it and die.

Suffocate between its old dusty cushions.

Never to see any of these people again.

This was not fun.

The lady sighed and flipped through a yellow legal pad.

"You have a problem Mitchie, but its with the fact of the child."

"No I dont."

She silently mumbled.

"Yes you do...."

"Before you say anything if this is all crap Shane has told you then I want him to tell me. Not some book educated quack who believes she knows everything."

The ladies eyes widened.

"Yeah thats right, you heard me."

Shane grabbed her.

"Your coming with me."

"Let me go Shane."

"No."

He dragged her outside.

"What the hell was with that Shane!"

"You already know what that was! Whats really wrong is the fact that you wont stop obsessing, and acting like a teenager! Which guess what Mitchie you arent a teenager any more! You left that behind 10 years ago!"

She smirked.

"Well guess what Shane. I didnt get to finish up those three years that were supposed to be mine. And oh who screwed that up? You! You and your stupid head that seems to not function correctly!"

She smirked and gave him the bird.

Kneed him and stormed off.

Good riddance.


	15. Poof

Chapter 14: Poof

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Okay quiz time. How many like the pen name shewhoshallwrite. Or do you like thusismypsydeuonym? Let me know people :D

–

Mitchie wasnt going back.

He was trying to control her.

Because he thought she was "obsessed."

She had already thrown her phone at a wall.

And destroyed all of the contents in her purse.

She wasnt going back.

And she wasnt going to let him have means to find her.

She was far away from where they had lived.

Now it was just where he lived.

It was just going to be her.

And her precious Avery.

Shane had ruined everything for her.

She had been stupid to pin after him.

And date him.

And marry him.

And want him.

And just all together love him.

He was weak.

And when he finally stood up for himself.

He let his true stupidity shine.

But she was stupid also.

She had ignored his previous foreshadowing of his stupidity.

And she would be even stupider to go back.

She was glad to be away from him.

Change would be good for her.

–

He was still in shock.

And in pain.

She kneed him.

And poof.

Was gone.

He couldnt believe it.

One minute she was there.

And the next she wasnt.

And she left because he yelled at her.

And she had pushed back the fact she was still angry about what had happened a long time ago.

Unbelievable.

Stinking unbelievable.

She was gone.

And he actuallly wanted her back.

Even though she hit him in the jewels.

He missed Mitchie.

Crazy insane Mitchie.

His crazy insane Mitchie.

The Mitchie that was quick and never took what she didnt want to hear.

And that was why she was gone.

Because he said something she didnt want to her.

Poof.

The end.

(And no that does not mean the end of the story. Think of it metaphorically like hes thinking its the end of them.)


	16. Decay

Chapter 15: Decay

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Sorry about sorta abondoning you guys! And ps my blog is running a contest for the holidays so please go enter. And if you say your from fanfiction Ill add 2 entries for you guys!! The link is on my profile! And PS. Im writing FOR YOU GUYS with a burning feeling in my wrist.

–

It had been a week.

And Mitchie still wasnt miserable.

She had thought she was going to be.

After all the other times she had gotten up and left.

But this time...

This time it was different.

She was glad to be away.

She was glad to be on her own.

She was glad to just forget everything.

Nothing really bothered her anymore.

Nope.

Nothing at all.

Things actually got a bit better for her.

She actually started something she hadnt done in practically forever.

She was humming.

And whistling.

Everything but singing.

But it was still a huge improvement.

She liked it.

Everything seemed so much nicer.

Granted she was starting to miss Shane a bit.

But not enough to go crawling back.

She was strong.

She didnt need him.

And she was right.

About everything.

She did love him.

But everything has a point where it is no longer so wonderful, and shiny, and new.

But she was happy.

And frankly.

That was enough to keep her from ever wanting to go crawling back.

–

Shane was still in shock.

He kept wondering about her.

He practically acted as if she were dead.

In the sense that he mourned her.

And wanted her back.

He felt like a shell bomb had just landed on his thick skull causing his tiny practically non existent brain to rattle around.

He felt like crawling under a rock and dying.

He was already close.

Crawling onto his couch and just staring into midair.

Close enough.

The lights were constantly off and nothing was running.

Even the fridge.

Causing a smell of decay to overcome the loft.

Almost the smell of someone dying.

But maybe thats because he was.

Or at least felt like it.

Or maybe it was a combination of all three.

He didnt frankly care.

He didnt really think he would ever care again.


	17. Puppet up!

Puppet is up!!

Just thought I would mention that!

Go read!!


	18. Dead

Chapter 16: Dead

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: OH MY GOD I HAVENT UPDATE IN WHAT 2 WEEKS????

–

It was official.

He felt as if he had nothing to live for.

Only days that consisted of stale air, cold, and sadness.

And he knew it would never end.

He would never get Mitchie back.

He would never get to be with Mitchie again.

And he would never get to see her again.

When really that was all he needed.

To see her again.

Maybe it would help him hate himself less.

But how could he do that.

If she was gone.

And he had no idea where.

It scared him.

The thought of Mitchie being out there alone.

All that he could think of was all those other times that had happened.

For him it felt like years had gone by since he had last seen her.

The last mention he had gotten of her was a pile of papers not addresed that simply stated that she was filing for a divorce.

And he went along with it.

It was to late.

Maybe it had all happened to fast.

Maybe he shouldnt have screwed up over ten years ago.

Or maybe.

Just maybe.

They werent supposed to be together.

A lot of guys would just shrug and say, "Oh well their loss. Im better off with out them." Then go back to sleeping with their mistress.

Meanwhile Shane felt.

Hollow.

Empty.

Dead.

One simple change.

One simple drastic change.

And he felt like his life was no longer worth living.

And every time he reflected upon it.

He always received one of three answers.

But one was the most common.

He shouldnt have screwed up over ten years ago.

But he signed the papers.

And everything was finalized.

He didnt bother with any of it.

He wasnt going to leave the house.

He wasnt going to fight for anything.

Not even his own kid.

He just simply wrote a small note with the papers.

"I dont care. She can have it all. Just leave me alone."

And so they did.

Leaving him alone.

Heartbroken.

Devestated.

And.

Dead.


	19. Paper Smiles

Chapter 17: Paper Smiles

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Mostly just updating to inform you that I have a new story up. It goes by the title of 24 Simple Notes and it is as follows....

_Its the simple story. Boy meets girl and love happens. But he keeps it secret & since that first day in kindergarten he sends her 2 letters a year. 1 on Christmas & 1 on Valentines Day and they are never signed. All simple. All written by a boy in love._

–

When the day finally came that Shane knew nothing was going to get better.

He gave up.

It was the day that he knew his life was forever going to be like this.

And the only good thing was that he knew that Mitchie was happy.

Unlike him.

–

Mitchie was happy.

She truly was happy.

Ignoring an empty gap that she didnt know was forming.

She didnt know her happiness wasnt truly genuine.

For, for it to be genuine.

She needed Shane.

But she didnt know that.

She was filled with the kind of happiness that causes a paper smile that you shoot to the photographer on picture day.

Her soft brown eyes did not sparkle.

They only did with Shane.

But she ignored it.

And waited for her baby.

So then, in her mind, she could be truly happy.

Without Shane.

But that could never be.

As long as there was a nagging feeling telling her that she needed him.

She needed to go back to him.

And something wasnt right.


	20. Shadows

Chapter 18: Shadows

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N:_ A few pieces of news before I begin..._

_Go to the profile and vote for how you want to see THIS STORY end. *_

_We are getting close to a 100 reviews 30 to be exact, so what do you want. A crazy writing marathon on my part again or another dare?_

_Almost to 5,ooo hits. Can we get there? If we can maybe Ill put in a special something. (hint hint)_

_Thats all folks!_

_* Just because I want you to vote on the ending doesnt mean it is ending like in a week._

–

Mitchie let out a cry biting her pillow.

She had been tossing and turning all night.

One simple brooding though haunting her dreams.

Causing every dream she had to become dark.

Cold.

And just how things were for her at that moment in time.

It was almost as if her dreams were warning her.

But she continued to brush them off as nightmares.

And continued to toss and turn and cry in the night.

These dreams were hideous.

Things that she could never even imagine happening.

Horrible things.

Things that make people wish they could die.

And after every one.

She woke up to find everything tossed about her.

Her face wet.

And images burned into her brain.

She felt hollow.

She wouldnt admit in the day.

But at night.

When the nightmares set in.

And she was all alone.

She knew it.

And she openly admited it.

And she knew the one thing she was missing.

She was missing Shane.

–

Everything had grown a fine layer of dust.

Even him.

He was practically the stereotype for a man out of a divorce.

Only he didnt drink.

The last time he could even remember getting up was to sign those horrible papers he had been trying to push out of his mind.

He was gone.

Just a shadow haunting the earth that wasnt supposed to be there.

He felt like his eyelids were glued opened.

He never slept.

And if he did he wouldnt remember it.

His sleep probably consisted of passing out.

It may happen rarely.

Or it may happen and it turns out he is only awake for 15 minutes a day.

He didnt know.

He didnt care.

No one cared.

And no one even knew his body was wasting away under a ratty old blanket in a musty apartment where the smell of decay was strong from a man and a broken heart.

And he knew no one would ever know.

No one ever noticed shadows.

Until one day they snuck up on them and spooked them.

But Shane couldnt do that.

So he was invisible.

A simple shadow of a person on the earth.

A person who was gone.

And his shadow was slowly fading also.


	21. Chop

Chapter 19: Chop

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: At the moment I will tell you this. Its a tie for two of the choices and Ill choose if necessary.

–

Mitchie stared at the blank computer screen.

She felt horrible.

She just wanted sleep.

An advil.

And some caffeine.

But she couldnt have any of those.

She played with her loose pony tail that was driving her insane.

She had to write this email.

But her hair.

It was so blah.

And dead.

Just like her.

It had to go.

She went through some drawers and pulled out a pair of scissors.

And hacked it off right at the pony tail.

She grabbed the locks of hair and without a second glance tossed them in the trash.

She ran her hand through her hair letting it ruffle around.

That felt better.

Nicer.

And it felt like at least one thing was lifted from her shoulders.

One thing that wasnt the email she had to write.

–

Shane had lost it.

He knew he did.

Why else would he be opening a window and letting the rotten smell leave the apartment.

Why else would he change the clothes he had laid in for god knows how long.

Why else would he take a shower.

And clean the whole apartment.

Why else.

Other than a simple thought.

A weak, rational part of him that had been hiding was finally sneaking out.

It was becoming stronger.

And it was telling him.

You need to move on.

Granted the other part of him.

The part of him that loved Mitchie.

Needed Mitchie.

The strong part that clung to him desperately was dying off.

Whispering to him.

No, dont, wait for her.

But rational killed it.

And Shane was moving on.

And that involved taking care of the hole he lived in.


	22. Miserable

Chapter 20: Miserable

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Proof I am losing my mind. I have made my end of the year resolution to read 5 CR fanfics I stopped reading because the cliches made me want to scratch my eyeballs out of my head.

–

She had fallen asleep on the keyboard.

The whole email.

Was written.

It had been ready to send.

But it was gone when she woke up.

She woke up to find in its place several different characters scrolled about.

But no email.

She groaned dropping her head back on the key board.

Just what she needed.

She yanked on her hair on the verge of tears.

What happened.

Everything in the past month or so had felt perfect.

But now.

Now she felt like nothing was ever going to go right again.

–

Putting some stuff into a box.

Stuff that involved Mitchie.

Shane ran across the album.

He stopped there.

He opened it.

He opened it to the first page.

And was met with a few pictures he didnt even know were in there.

Heck pictures he didnt even know they had.

He flipped the page and saw the page that no one was ever supposed to look at.

The page that had just hurt to much.

And scrawled on the page in silver.

Was the simple name.

Avery.

Mitchie had been in the album.

She had always been in the album.

And it showed that there were a few things that she had always cared about.

Even if it didnt show.

He stopped with the trying to get rid of Mitchie.

And just continued to look in the album.

–

Mitchie slammed her head down onto the table and just cried.

She couldnt do this anymore.

She was miserable.

She couldnt just hide away and be by herself any more.

She was going to have to go back to Shane.

And behave.

For her own good.

And everyone elses.


	23. Stuck

Chapter 21: Stuck

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Now for some order of business....

Im pleading once again (cuz a certain someone has a bigger army of minions then me) Pretty pleeeeaaase follow me on twitter if you have one. :C

Profile, new synopsis, vote yay or nay.

And 19 reviews to a hundred HOW SHALL WE CELEBRATE?!

Ps I have a new secret idea that Im not letting any of you know about at the moment (gets evil spark in eye)

–

She lightly knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked a little louder.

Nothing.

She sighed sliding down next to the door.

She was going to have to wait here.

As long as it took.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

She buried her head between her knees.

This had been a bad idea.

It was going to end badly.

It would all just be horrible.

She was stupid to come.

But she couldnt make herself leave.

So she stayed there.

Waiting.

–

Shane had never heard the soft knocks on his door.

He never even heard the soft sound of the soles of shoes slapping against the cold tile outside in the hall.

But when he went outside.

He froze.

He stared at her.

She looked up at him.

She let out a soft hey.

He continued to stare.

She sighed and got up.

Her face wet she softly wiped the tears away with her arm.

"This was a bad idea. Im sorry I shouldnt have come."

"No. It wasnt a bad idea."

"No it was."

"Mitchie it wasnt."

She looked down meekly at the floor.

"Im sorry I left."

He didnt know how to answer her.

He stared at her.

She squirmed a bit knowing that he was staring at her.

And she wasnt even looking at him.

It was one of those burning, "your being watched," feelings.

She smirked a bit.

"Im just...gonna go."

She snuck out heading for the stairs.

He went after her.

He closed the stair doors behind him following her down.

She went down to the door and jiggled the handle.

She groaned.

She banged on the door.

He stopped her.

She looked at him.

He pulled out a folded piece of paper and practically invisible piece of string.

"Why do you have that on you?"

He shrugged.

"Its like finding money in your pocket, you never know what youll find. Now just wait here."

He ran up the stairs to the closet in the corner.

He looked inside.

He slammed the door.

He ran back down.

"We have a bit of a problem."

She sighed.

"What is it."

"The vacuum cleaner is gone."

"And that matters why?"

"Now I cant get the door open."

"Oh."

She slid onto the floor sitting on the steps.

"So," she looked down at her thumbs softly playing with them.

"So."

"Hows everything been going for you."

He groaned.

"Dont even ask."

"Okay."

"So. What about you?"

She sighed.

"Dont ask."

He smiled a bit.

She looked at him.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

She leaned against the stairs.

The rickety old stairs.

Made of ancient old wood, wood practically on the verge of turning green.

And went tumbling into the foundation for the stairs.

He grabbed her.

Yanking her up he looked at her.

"You okay?"

She looked at him a bit spooked.

"Yeah I think so...."

"No leaning?"

She smiled a bit still spooked.

"No leaning."


	24. Reveal

Chapter 22: Reveal

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: 11 reviews left to go!! NO ONE TOLD ME WHAT YOU WANNA DO!! Ps CARVED a new story is up.

CARVED: What would you do if your boyfriend was brutally murdered before your very eyes?

–

They were lying on the cold cement at the bottom of the stair well together.

Staring at the popcorn ceiling.

Spilling everything they had ever done wrong to each other.

Even if they knew already.

Or if they didnt.

"I ran off a couple of years ago to hook up with my ex again."

"I sometimes wonder what it would be like to stand up for myself against you."

"I honestly only wanted to get married by an elvis because I knew you would hate it."

"I only said no at first to elvis because I wanted it to be what I wanted."

"I sometimes wonder if your not really a guy but a chick."

"I sometimes wonder if your legally sane."

"Everytime Ive run off I was glad to be away from you."

"Sometimes at night I stare at you considering pushing you out of the bed so I can actually get some of the blanket for once."

"I compared you to puke the first time we kissed."

"I burned all your clothes in the last month."

"Ive maxed out your credit card at least 6 times in the past year."

"2 years ago I got fired and I never told you. I just weasled money out of friends."

"I only cut your hair because it was nasty and greasy."

He smiled a bit.

"Now Im actually grateful you had done that."

"I blasted a horn at all your weirdo friends everytime they came to our doorstep."

"I always knew you had something to do with all my best friends, since practically forever, stop talking to me."

"I always spit in the ice cream and mixed it up. Just to screw with you. And I held back laughter as you actually ate it."

"The first night I stayed with you I busted up your annoying clock that had a bird that popped out screaming what the time was."

"I planned on killing your mother. And almost did it 2 years ago."

"I knew you were planning on killing my mother."

"I turned off the heat that one night just so I could watch you turn into an ice cube, so I would have something colder to cuddle up with. And I knew you were going to get sick afterwards."

"I actually once made a reservation at an asylum and I was planning on locking you up for a good long period of time."

"Im empty."

"Same."

She blew some empty air.

They both sat up leaning against the cement wall.

"I wonder how long we have been stuck in here."

"I dont know."

They both sighed.

He looked at her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

And they both smiled.


	25. Steel Door

Chapter 23: Steel Doors

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: 1 more review!!!! and remember CARVED! Ive already had people tell me its great :)

–

It had been 5 hours.

By now Shane was banging on the door.

He was ready to get back up to his apartment.

With Mitchie.

But he wasnt able to do that.

And it was pissing him off.

'Damn steel doors.'

That was all he could think.

He really wished someone would figure out their stuck in there.

He looked at Mitchie who was sprawled out on the cold cement her short hair flailing like a pinwheel.

He sighed and slid against the door.

"Im tired."

"Im sorry Mitchie."

"I wanna get out of here."

"I know Mitchie."

She sounded like a small child.

And he was treating her like one.

He was even talking ot her as if he were her parent.

He banged his head back onto the cold hard door.

He growled a bit.

This royally sucked.

Mitchie sighed a bit.

"Im hungry."

"Shut up! I know!"

She fell silent.

He leaned his head against the cool metal.

He couldnt take this any more.

It was beyond frustrating.

So frustrating he was getting annoyed at Mitchie.

Something that very rarely happened.

He heard soft cries coming from Mitchie.

"Mitchie?"

She curled into a ball continuing.

He went over to her and placed her head in his lap softly stroking her hair.

"Im sorry."

She let down to soft whimpers.

He had no idea why it happened.

But he knew he was scared.

And that something bad was gonna happen.


	26. Unknown

Chapter 24: Unknow

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I have some news. I was considering ending this story and the whole series in the next chapter. But a brilliant idea just gave me a new story idea! So GOOD NEWS! THERE WILL BE A FIFTH STORY!!

–

Mitchie curled into a ball her head still laying Shanes lap.

"Mitchie Im sorry."

"Its not that."

Her voice was wet still filled with tears.

"What is it."

"I dont know, it just hurts."

"What hurts?"

She cried some more.

In pain.

He hadnt notice her rubbing her side.

He softly rubbed it also.

He didnt know what to do.

He felt like all he could really do was sit here and watch her cry.

He had no idea what was wrong.

And from the sound of it neither did she.

"Make it stop please."

He didnt say anything.

Just listened to her desperate pleas for the pain to stop.

–

Mitchie felt like someone was ripping out her insides slowly.

Everything felt like it was turning inside her.

Even though nothing was.

She buried her tear streaked face further into Shanes leg.

His warm, warm leg.

Warm and soft.

She cotinued to cry but slowly felt herself begin to drift.

And before she knew it.

She was comfortably asleep in Shanes warm, soft lap.

–

He didnt stop rubbing her side for her.

Especially since she had fallen asleep and stopped doing it for herself.

He didnt want her to be in pain.

He was desperate to prevent any pain to her.

Thats all he wanted.

Even after he had given up on their relationship completely.

He couldnt help himself.

Even then he had softly wondered in the back of his mind.

"Is Mitchie okay?"

If he could make her happy.

And never have to see her cry.

Then he could die the next day happy.

And that was all he needed in life.

A simple knowledge of knowing that Mitchie was safe.

Maybe that was why when she was depressed about not being able to have kids.

He gave up every aspect of his life.

And focused the rest of it solely on Mitchie.

He didnt have any regrets.

And he never would.

Because he had tried to make her happy.

Even if it only worked for a while.


	27. Gone

Chapter 25: Gone

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Warning this is a chapter that may make you all hate me

–

Her eyes flew open suddenly.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

He sighed.

"Theres no bathroom Mitchie."

"I need a bathroom NOW damn it!"

She went up to the door and started to bang on it.

"I know someone is out there so open up because I have to use the bathroom!"

She groaned a bit crossing her legs.

No one answered.

She banged harder.

"Some one let us out!"

She sat on the floor.

And continued to bang.

She let out a soft cry leaning her head against the cold metal door.

Her head shot up.

"Oh god it hurts."

She looked at her pants and saw a pool of red blooming.

"Oh god. No!"

She had only a faint idea what was happening.

She had an inkling she couldnt stop it.

But she had to try.

She cried trying to stop the blood as her head began to swim.

But she was failing.

Most miserably.

–

Shane tried to stop her although she didnt notice.

He grabbed her wrists.

She sobbed as her hands squirmed trying to get out of his grasp.

He looked down and saw the pool of red continue to grow.

She let out a few more strangled sobs before passing out.

Shane laid her on the concrete and went to go try and get out.

He went up to the other door banging on it.

No answer.

He looked around.

He let out a sigh of relief seeing a cream phone.

He dialed the downstairs office.

"Hello."

"OPEN UP THE STAIRWELL!"

"Sir, there is no reason for screaming."

"Yes there is if its a emergency and weve been stuck in here for a day!"

"Okay. Well get you out as soon as possible."

"Not as soon as possible. NOW!"

"Okay sir."

Shane was annoyed.

This man had probably heard them.

But hadnt bothered to help.

Shane ran down to the lowest door and waited.

He heard a small clicking sound.

The door swung open and he was facing a teenager.

He ignored the teenager.

He just grabbed Mitchie and went to go put her in the apartment.

Because really.

That was all he knew to do.


	28. Empty

Chapter 26: Empty

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Oh my god. Im reading LIAR. It is INCREDIBLE! PS New story up.

_Anorexics of America: Your cousin has a crush on you, the guy you likes ignores you, and your best friend has changed leaving you to be the only one in your anorexia club. Only disaster can occur._

–

She had lost the baby.

A miscarriage.

She didnt want to believe it when she woke up in her soft blue bed.

She didnt want to see the cream with red on it in the garbage.

She didnt want to do anything.

She lay there.

She was empty.

A shell.

She had tried so hard.

She had tried impossibly hard to make sure nothing would happen to her baby.

She wanted to get away from it.

If only she could find the strength to get up.

She was frozen.

Motionless.

Unresponding.

She had no idea of the outside world.

Only that she felt that it should have stopped.

For the loss of her baby.

Every thing.

It reminded her of the baby that will never happen.

She had dried all her tears.

They were no more.

She might as well be five feet under the ground.

She was cold enough.

She was quiet enough.

And she was practically dead enough.

And she felt like she would never be the same.


	29. Duct Tape For The Heart

Chapter 27: Duct Tape For The Heart

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Say goodbye to Shredded Papers. This is the last chapter.

Misery Loves Company: Mitchie and Shane try to fix everything that has gone wrong after realizing their mistake of a bitter divorce and the loss of a baby.

–

Shane pulled up the blinds in the room.

She stared at him.

He gave her a small smile.

She didnt respond.

It had been a month.

A month of just laying there.

He stood there.

Like he was waiting for her.

"Wanna do something tonight?"

She felt tears budding in her eyes.

She didnt know if she could.

But she wanted to.

She lightly nodded.

He smiled a bit more.

She knew she couldnt just lay there any more.

She would never really be over the fact that she had to give up something that was important to her.

The hurt would always linger.

The sadness she felt as she laid on the hard bed as they took her last reminder of her baby.

It would always be there.

But it had to be pushed behind her.

Thats why she had to drag herself out of bed.

And enjoy herself.

She wanted to go.

Even if in her mind she wasnt completely ready.

But everyone else thought she was.

So she had to choose.

To be ready now.

Or to probably never be ready.

She chose now.

Thats why as she wandered into her closet she couldnt help but pull out something she hadnt seen in a while.

Another memory she no longer wanted.

That she pushed away.

She laid it against a chair softly stroking the length of the gentle fabric.

Her hand lightly brushing the bottom of it were simple cuts ruined it.

It was a dress she had promised herself she would never lay eyes on again.

But she couldnt help herself.

It was a fresh start.

And what better way to do that then with a dress that had been the start of a horrible pont in her life.

But also part of what would lead to the best.

She softly trimmed off the bottom were she had begun to destroy it.

Things were going to be better from now on.

She could just tell.

She grabbed the ruined fabric and lightly tied it around her wrist.

A bow right above her pulse.

It was her duct tape for her heart.

Fixing and mending every small injury that had every harmed her.

She looked once more at the dress.

And left it there.

Because for once.

She knew that both she and the dress would be there later that night.


End file.
